goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Galloping Gazelle
The''' Galloping Gazelle''' is a minor character in ''Attack of the Mutant'','' but a major character in which the Masked Mutant and the Gazelle originated. History He is the leader of the League of Good Guys (a parody of the Justice League) and is pretty clumsy when he gets in bad situations. Attack of the Mutant (book) In the book, he has a minor role, and was talked out of retirement after Skipper Matthews had an encounter with his arch-enemy, the Masked Mutant. He did aid Skipper, and he even helped him fight off the Mutant when he attacked Skipper. In the end however, the Gazelle proved to be a coward after the Mutant defeated him. Instead of getting back up on his feet and helping Skipper, he turned tail and ran upon the Masked Mutant turning into a leopard, leaving Skipper to fend for himself. Attack of the Mutant (TV episode) Like in the book, the Gazelle was talked out of retirement thanks to Skipper and agreed to fight the Mutant. He was defeated by the Mutant, but he left Skipper to fend for himself for a different reason: instead of running away like a coward, he ran away because he believed the Mutant was right about a comment about him (the Gazelle) being too old for super hero work. Attack of the Mutant (Video Game) In the game, the Galloping Gazelle is more braver than his book counterpart and actually aids the protagonist when he is sucked into the comic book world by the Masked Mutant. He admits he can be rather clumsy at times, but he still proves to be reliable. During a battle with the Mutant, the Magnificent Molecule Man attacked him with one of his proton balls, knocking him into an elevator, then turned tail and ran from an angry Mutant. However, this was only a ruse and he later revealed to the League of Good Guys that he did it to save the Gazelle from the Mutant. The Gazelle had two unfortunate encounters with one of the Mutant's henchmen, Pinky Flamingo, a gangster-like artist wearing gloves with sculptor's tools, paint brushes, pencils and erasers attached on the gloves' fingers and is armed with the power to make his creations come to life, turn people into pieces of artwork and erase anything with his eraser fingers. The first was when Pinky turned him into a painting, but was rescued by the protagonist. The second was when Pinky erased one of his legs, but the protagonist saved him by replacing the leg with the boot of another of the Mutant's minions, Chin Chilla. The Gazelle gets his real leg back and has a meeting with the rest of the League of Good Guys and the Magnificent Molecule Man. Even though he was reluctant to let the Molecule Man be a part of the group due to him being a former member of the Mutant's team, he does allow him to stay when he reveals that the Mutant is using his beam to transform the world into one great big comic book creation. He then gave his "word" that he was officially done with the Mutant (it was the password to shut down the Mutant's beam). After the Masked Mutant was defeated by the protagonist, he was last seen celebrating with the League of Good Guys, the Molecule Man and the protagonist at the end of the game. List of appearances Books * Goosebumps ** [[Attack of the Mutant|''Attack of the Mutant]] * Goosebumps Presents ** Attack of the Mutant Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 2 - "Attack of the Mutant" Part 1 & 2 Video Games * ''Attack of the Mutant'' * Goosebumps HorrorTown (mentioned) Gallery The Galloping Gazelle and Skipper.jpg goosebumps-attack-03.jpg Goosebumps_AotM_P2_Recap_9.PNG Trivia * In the TV episode and the PC game, the Galloping Gazelle is played by none other than Adam West who is best known for playing Batman in the 1960's Batman television show. Category:Protagonists Category:Supporting characters Category:Comics Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Television series characters Category:Adults